If I Never Knew You
by Writer's Block247
Summary: AU: [song fic]. what if the RENT cast never met each other? based on the song If I Never Knew You from the movie, Pochantas.


Disclaimer – I don't own the lyrics to If I Never Knew You or the RENT cast. They belong to their respected owners. 'nuff said.

A/N: I got this story idea yesterday while I was out with my friend, Kris and her husband, Justin. They said that I should totally write this, so I'm trusting them.

**_Italics _**are song lyrics.

Summary: AU: (song fic) what if the RENT cast never met? Based on the song, If I Never Knew You from the movie, Pocahontas.

Genre: Drama/General

Rating: K+

**If I Never Knew You  
**By Writer's Block247

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be  
And if I never held you, I would never have a clue  
How at last I find in you, the missing part of me  
In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies  
_

Thomas Collins was teaching basic philosophy to his college students – one of the things he enjoyed doing the most. As he taught, he felt his students becoming more and more interested in what he was saying.

_I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes  
And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you_

Roger Davis strummed his guitar and looked around the empty loft. His friends had all left him after the gig – including that cute red haired chick he'd been eyeing. He was hoping to get her name, or phone number – whichever came first. Now, as he sat in the empty loft, he felt really lonely. 

If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever, if I never knew you

Mark Cohen pulled his jacket tighter around him as he headed to his dorm room on the Brown campus. He had been filming all day and he just needed to relax. Unlocking his dorm room door, he let himself in and put his camera bag on the couch. He then went to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we make the whole world right  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they leave are worthless whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Angel Schnuard walked home from meeting a friend of hers at the Life Café. Her friend had just broken up with her boyfriend, so Angel wanted to be there for her. She understood what her friend was going through.

_If I never knew you  
There is no moment I regret  
If I never knew this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be  
If our time's auspicious as that is here at last.  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
So beautiful..._

Mimi Marquez pressed herself against the male dancer she had been dancing with. He smiled as they bumped and grinded. Mimi laced her arms behind the guy's neck and pressed herself tighter against him. He whispered something in her ear, but she couldn't understand it._  
_

_Somehow we make the world right  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
We were right_

Benjamin Coffin somehow found himself on a bench in Central Park – one of the most dangerous places in New York to be. Sitting up, he took a minute to gather himself up and walk the five blocks to where he was staying with a friend of his. _  
_

_And if I never knew you  
And if I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

Maureen Johnson stood in front of an audience of three thousand. She was acting – her passion, her joy, her…everything. As she said her lines, she walked around the stage with such grace and elegance. She was grateful for acting and she felt that nothing could take it away. 

Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Joanne Jefferson was the only African-American female lawyer in the small firm where she worked, but that didn't bother her. She loved debating and arguing, winning cases and trials. Her boss had said that she was the strongest debater that he had ever had the pleasure of working with. That made Joanne smile, knowing that somebody cared about her.

* * *

A/N: what'd you guys think? love? hate? let me know! don't hesitate to review!

* * *


End file.
